get_readyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Graphitetailgrace/BronyDanceParty Rant: TREAT HIM AS A PERSON!
A few months ago, one of my favorite YouTubers, BronyDanceParty, announced Pegasus Device, the conclusion to his Rainbow factory song PMV trilogy. However, soon after he released his trailer for it his fans began to become impatient and basically mob him with the same questions over and over again-"When's Pegasus Device coming out?" There were lots of interruptions I gathered, including Everfree Northwest, little fights here and there. I went to some of his live streams and I saw he was trying, he really was. With the short clip of robot H8_Seed tearing his hoof off to show his inner mechanics and how they were frantic to polish it up, I realized how hard his job really was. Then, finally, the poor guy announced to his patrons he was cancelling it. And now finally, FINALLY, people are beginning to realize they should have been more patient. Look, we know Joe's life is full of changes like all of ours. Two more people-well, their ponies, joined him and Abluskittle on his channel's cover art. As I said before, he had guest appearances to go to! Work to do so he could fund his own home! It made me feel terrible, reading the copy and pasted message on his discussion: "I know what you're thinking. Pegasus Device.... I cannot tell you how much we've worked to create something beyond anything we could have imagined. Sadly life had other plans. I've actually moved across the country to Seattle WA. and banded together with other artists/animators such as ABluSkittle, ShadesofEverfree, and Ashley Nichols to start our company "DancePartyStudios". Other personal stuff got in the way, mostly finances, but we don't need to discuss that here. Anyway Pegasus Device proved to be a bit too ambitious and would take more time than most would desire. So, I'm putting it off to the side for now and doing a new project. With the help of everyone at Dance Party Studios, LLC. We are animating a PMV for Silva Hound's "Come Alive". I understand some of you may be disappointed, and wanted your character to be a part of the Rainbow Factory Story. Thats understandable. But this is a change that needs to be done. So, this message is a heads up to you guys. If you choose to remain a patron, Your OC will be featured in the next PMV, just like we promised. But if you don't care for your OC to be in the music video for Come Alive don't worry, just change your pledge or just drop out. Nothing has been locked in. Thanks for understanding guys! -BronyDanceParty" This is really depressing me. People were threatening to unsubscribe from him and according to his Twitter THERE WERE EVEN DEATH THREATS?! And nobody realizes the pain they were putting on him with their actions until the damage was done. I even offered to assist him, knowing how tough it would be and how much I wanted to be with him and serve him, they told me everything was fine and I believed it. I never thought I'd see the day everything would fall apart on him to the point where he would give up, but I feel if people were able to say different things, other than asking "When's Pegasus Device coming out?" "When's Pegasus Device coming out?" like a broken record, he wouldn't have been so pressured. How do I put this... Another one of my favorite YouTubers, a reviewer named PieGuyRulz, had a Bottom of the Bakery rant* where he reviewed an iCarly episode "iMeet Fred". He criticized the pain caused on Freddy after the titular former internet star Fred said he was going to quit making videos because of Freddy's opinion of him, which was politely stated, just to boost iCarly's views on the web within the show. PieGuy talked about how, if you get any sort of fame on the internet, you have a responsibility to maintain the moment you get that first follower, that first suscriber. He gave a very good piece of advice: "If you gain a following, be careful what you say, you'll never know the outcome." If Joe didn't release that trailer, I bet his followers would have acted differently, wouldn't you guys? When I, myself, saw the trailer and found the pieces of information, I tried to build some of the story myself. Being autistic and one of a different mind than most, it was easy but I know I was the only one doing it. It's actually amazing what I could make with a few facts and images: -A newspaper describing the events of Awoken. -Concept art of Dr. Atmosphere, Red and Blue Pegasus, Longtom, Older Scootaloo, WoodenToaster, and SlyphStorm in Joe's new animation style. -Some kind of evil version of H8_Seed. He had really cool eyes! :D -An animation of BDP's corpse flopping on the floor. -A large fan. -The color gathering thingy. -Blood cells. -Abluskittle, H8_Seed, and SlyphStorm all wore red scarves. Not really sure what they were for, they didn't have a label or tag. -BDP must have been planned to revive at some point, because he appears as a colt...maybe it was his kid or something? With all that, I could imagine this plotline: "Atmosphere creates Evil_Seed in H8_Seed's place. Evil_Seed is then commanded to kill BDP, which he does without any second thoughts. BDP's corpse falls to the floor and lands in the corpse...storing...thing. Meanwhile the rebellion gathers back in Ponyville. When a plan to destroy the factory starts to spark slowly, H8_Seed becomes fustrated, revealing he's a cyborg. He tries to help formulate the plan, but his ideas are considered too dangerous for anyone else to do but him and he is left out, hurting his feelings. Later that night, he decides to fly to the factory with his own strategy. Coming in through a hole he creates in a wall, he comes across the bin where the prisoners' corpses are stored and recognizes BDP's, recalling the way he treated him. He smiles to see him dead. He is then caught by Evil_Seed. They fight, but since Evil_Seed is planned to be twice as merciless as his predecessor he wins, beats H8_Seed up severely and throws him out. As he falls, H8_Seed accidentally takes BDP's corpse with him. H8_Seed is then found that morning with the corpse, badly injured and weak, laying on his side. Evil_Seed damaged him so much he can hardly move anything but his blurry and cracked eyes, which static and black out as he looks up at the search party and a frightened AbluSkittle. They're frantic to repair him but noone knows how to do so except for the factory, which gives some of the unicorns an idea. They decide to use their magic to revive BDP-as a colt, so he can't harm them-and demand he tells them everything he knows. BDP's backstory is then revealed, him joining the factory because of heartbreak. He then is able to assist in fixing H8_Seed, explaining how they replaced him with Evil_Seed after H8_Seed escaped. BDP and H8_Seed decide to put aside their previous relationship and team up to destroy the factory. The rebellion starts back up again, with H8_Seed flying to the factory once more with BDP on his back. Category:Blog posts